Pounding
by ShinigamiDoll
Summary: Since then, Kuroko still doesn't fully understanding the pounding, in his heart, his head, his fingertips. But he does understand that it only happens with Aomine, and that whatever it is, Aomine feels it only for him too. M-rated for second chapter
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm saying I'll teach you to shoot."_

* * *

That's where it started. He was still trying to figure out where it ended. This pounding. In his chest and his head and his fingers. This feeling, it was his heartbeat, he wasn't used to feeling it, unless it was the last few nail-biting seconds of a game. But Aomine… Ever since he said that… It was like every second with him was like that.

His muscles ached and he didn't know why. He wasn't tired, he wasn't strained, but they ached so poorly, so pitifully. They didn't want to hold him anymore, not like this. It was like his body was giving up all by itself. He truly did not understand.

Was this some kind of talent that Aomine developed when he wasn't looking again? No, that's too sneaky for him. Aomine wasn't the develop type… More like the improvise, on-the-spot, heat of the moment type. So just what was this? This pulsing in his skin, he could feel it as long dark fingers thread through his hair.

He could hear some kind of criticism, "bend your knees more," or, "don't rush it," but his focus was on those finger tips so gently familiar with his hair. His knees couldn't bend anymore, they're going to give out. He had to rush, or else his shaking would be too visible. He felt panicked and he still couldn't understand why. So what else was there to do…?

"You make me uncomfortable."

Aomine just stared at him for a moment, eyes a little wider at the sudden statement. Kuroko was staring right back at him, as far as he was concerned he wasn't making a weird face, but later Aomine would tell him he was making the most disturbed but adorable expression he had ever seen. So it felt almost natural when he leaned forward and gently pecked him on the lips. It felt natural at least, like he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. Kuroko's words didn't even register, they didn't matter, it was easy to read the boy once you understood his expressions.

He was all about subtleties, and once you could see them… You could see Kuroko.

"… That made me more uncomfortable."

… Understanding was not part of that though.

"Oi, read the mood."

"I don't understand what mood you want me to read, Aomine-kun."

"What do you mean, 'what mood?' This mood! The kissing mood!"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Deal with it."

His arms are way too long for a high school student, when he plays it's like they extend and he becomes some kind of super hero, the way he fluidly uses them. When they condense and wrap around him though, he feels as though he is being bounded to him, like they have locked him in place.

"Don't try to go and disappear on me now, you can't hide here."

Their eyes lock. His breath was stopped. The pulsing was all he could feel for a moment, and then heated lips on his skin.

_Can't breath. Can't breath. Can't breath._

His lips were parted, and he thought that maybe he was making some kind of noise, but he had no air for that so he couldn't see that being possible. At the same time he couldn't close his lips, his muscles felt locked, so he just allowed himself to become a passenger to the experience.

Teeth found a soft spot just under his jaw, the abuse of it causing his body to twitch in response, his first response to this event. Then his knees gave out, not that it mattered since Aomine was holding too tightly already. However, it did cause him to withdraw for a moment, and the second those lips left his skin he felt air rush back into his lungs again…

Along with the most embarrassing sound he has ever heard himself make.

They stared at each other a moment, Aomine blinking slowly and Kuroko not blinking at all.

"That was-"

"That didn't happen."

"It definitely-"

"No."

The smile that spread over Aomine's face was predatory. They had been always comparing him and Kagami to beasts, this was only expected in a way, he supposed. Except this situation in general was not expected… The grin was sharp, a weight that was suddenly dropped on him that just made him want to give in, he was too stubborn for that though.

"I'm going to make you do it again."

"No."

* * *

Since then, Kuroko still doesn't fully understanding the pounding, in his heart, his head, his fingertips. But he does understand that it only happens with Aomine, and that whatever it is, Aomine feels it only for him too.

And he was happy with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever it was, he was beginning to think that it didn't have an end. Like puberty, the changes were permanent. Aomine changed him, he doesn't think he could go back now.

All the touching, the embraces and kisses, the… lewd behavior… He felt different than he had a year ago. It wasn't that he didn't particularly like it, no matter who it was he would have done something if he didn't like it, and Aomine wasn't the type of person to pressure him if it was something he didn't want. But the changes that were made… he felt like a different person almost. It wasn't like he felt dirtier, the only way he could really describe it would be to compare it to the first time he made a basket during a game.

It was a change in himself that wasn't unwelcomed.

Lips pressed hotly to his skin, teeth running along a sensitive line on his neck. He couldn't help but hold his breath as he felt those large hands move into his shorts. He felt way too weak in this situation, but there was no desire in him to stop it, no desire in him to do anything but give Aomine more access.

Hands that felt almost comically large when pressed to his thighs forced his shorts off, traveling back up his pale legs to message the muscles sensually. He bites his lip harshly as he feels a pathetic moan echo in his mouth, refusing to let it out. He can feel him chuckle as he continues down his body, lips pressing hot kisses to his skin increasingly the lower he went. Fingers tease under his boxer briefs, dipping in to rub the skin teasingly before pulling out again.

Teeth pull at the material of his underwear for a moment, then another chuckle. He tenses as he felt fingers roughly play with him through the wet material. His legs were trembling, he couldn't stop them anymore, he was just thankful that he was laying on his bed and not standing.

"You've gotten so sexy, do you like it even here?"

His breath suddenly turns rough and ragged as he fells fingers invade his underwear again, from the bottom, and one shallowly dip in his entrance.

"Open your legs for me, Tetsu…"

Muscles twitching as he slowly did as he was told, his fingers unconsciously started to clutch the back of Aomine's shirt. Lips latched onto his neck again, finding the sensitive spot just under his jaw and began to roughly treat it, just as the finger suddenly forced its way inside. His back completely tensed, his legs falling open even wider, Aomine's other hand roughly grabbed his underwear and tore it from his legs before shoving his finger inside once again.

Kuroko's fingers dug into Aomine's back through the shirt, the finger moving roughly in and out of him. His body wasn't responding to him anymore, his mouth was hanging open, he was making those weird noises again, he couldn't stop anymore. He felt Aomine's other hand suddenly push him down flat against the bed again, grasping his bottom and lifting his lower half up. With Aomine on his knees there, his bottom was completely exposed to him.

"Hold yourself right here, Tetsu," Large hands moved his to hold his thighs, fingers trembling against his own skin.

His voice cracked in a soft scream as he felt something pour onto his entrance, the finger returning and forcing it inside, soon followed by a second.

"Hey, Tetsu, I haven't even touched your piece yet, you going to cum just from having my fingers in your ass?"

He was shaking, his entire body was trembling, he wanted to jerk off, he wanted something to touch it so bad… He moved one of his hands to grab it but Aomine forced his hand back to his thigh.

"Hey, hey, I didn't say you could do that. Keep them right there. You're gonna get off to just my fingers first."

A third finger slipped in too easily, just as he felt teeth nipping at his inner thighs. Red marks would be all over his skin tomorrow, he was sure, his basketball shorts would barely cover them. Aomine loved doing that to him. He squirmed in his grip fruitlessly, trying to thrust back on the fingers but only able to shiver and tremble whenever they found his good spot. He gasped as he clung to Aomine's shirt again, the man pulling him up against him suddenly and removed his fingers.

He felt a weak protest leave his lips, knees weakly parting more as he leaned against him, then he felt both of Aomine's hands on his bottom, three fingers returning to his entrance and a fourth from the other hand pushing in.

"C'mon, you wanted this didn't you? Do it yourself," He shook as Aomine's lips began teasing his soft spot on his neck again, reaching behind himself to grasp the other's wrists and move himself slowly on them, "Hey, when did you get so sexy, Tetsu?" He ignored the other, trying to bounce himself on the fingers, he wanted them deeper, and his fingers were so long. He suddenly felt his body spasm as the fingers began to squirm around his insides on their own, the fourth finger from the opposite hand constantly rubbing against his prostate as the other hand began to force itself in and out almost violently.

He trembled in his arms as he felt himself orgasm, his hands still clutching Aomine's wrists as those long fingers practically drilled into him. Nearly collapsing against him, he was panting heavily, twitching as he felt those fingers still gently rubbing his oversensitive walls.

"You make me want you so bad, Tetsu. Ah, I can't wait anymore."

It didn't last long, Aomine pulled his fingers out, he whined pitifully for a moment before those large hands grabbed his hips and moved him over the other's lap, "Sit on it."

Reaching down, he gently grasped the other's member, wondering when he had the time to lube it up, he didn't even notice. Carefully, he lined it up and moved himself down, slowly letting his breath out in pleasure at how easily it slipped in and how sensitive he still was, there were only a few stings of pain from the depth it reached. From there, it spiraled out of control for either of them.

Aomine pinned him to the bed and roughly pounding into him, Kuroko wrapped his legs around the man, trying to get him deeper. He leaned against the smaller one for a moment, Kuroko kissing his shoulder before a rough thrust made him bite back. A large hand sneaked between them, wrapping around his member and making him groan pathetically in need. Kuroko moved his hands over his back, his fingers trying to find a grip against him before giving up and twisting in the sheets below himself.

Long arms wrapped around him again, around his ribs and hips, holding him in place as best they could as he began to feel the thrusts grow frenzied, his own body beginning to spasm and lose control. He felt himself tighten around Aomine, his head nearly exploding as he imagined he felt too much detail of the other inside him. White blocked his vision as he released, moans that were white noise before were suddenly reaching his ears as they turned into small screams. Dizziness was already overtaking him when he felt Aomine suddenly release inside him.

Then he was slowly coming back to consciousness, his body felt heavy before he noticed the man laying over him. He still had his legs wrapped around him, Aomine still inside him, and he felt his face beginning to heat up. Aomine's smile turned predatory again, "Did you just pass out for a few seconds?"

"No."

He softly glared at the other man as the grin turned teasing, "You did, and you made so many cute noises this time too, Tetsu," he flinched slightly, still sensitive when Aomine nipped at his soft spot under his jaw, "Next time I'm going to make you pass out for real, and then I'm going to keep going until you wake up again."

His face felt overheated, Aomine slowly kissing up to his lips, the two separating to stare at each other, "What, nothing to say to that?" Kuroko pressed his lips to Aomine's shoulder, words muffled, but Aomine felt the words like they were being pressed into his skin, "What's that about? Saying it before me? You've gotten pretty mean."

Moving his face to look up at the other, he gave him a gentle kiss, making the tanned man smile down at him in a way that almost felt nostalgic to him, "I love you, too, Tetsu."


End file.
